


Why not me? (Grian)

by TheOneFan



Series: Why not me? [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Charles | Grian-centric, Hermitcraft season 6 and 7, M/M, Onesided, but mumbo loves iskall, grian loves mumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFan/pseuds/TheOneFan
Summary: He knows i love you, you know i do. But why did you choose him over me?What did i do to feel this painWhy did you choose himWhy not me?Heavily grian centered_____Inspired by grian and mumbo's new episodesWhen grian says he has been feeding mumbo's base(63) and when mumbo says he'd do anything to make iskall happy (68)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, ImpulseSV/grian, iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Series: Why not me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Why not me? (Grian)

"So, i've been feeding mumbo's base" grian said to impulse while the two sit down at impulse's base after he saw grian outside crying

"Yes, and sending him messages like hi or hello?" The older hermit guessed while the hermit with dirty blonde hair laughed "i used to think i was a needy girlfriend" he said impulse smiled at his friend and asked "then why are you so sad?" 

Grian got comfortable in his seat as he started to explain "back in the last season, i got iskall with us to build sahara so it would not be weird with me and mumbo" impulse nodded and gestured him to continue

"then they got close, too close. So i decided it would be a good idea to make a time machine to first get my diamonds back and second so that i can rewind everything but as you know that failed and we had a clash with area 77" grian sighed but the duo laughed at the memories 

"after that everything was different" the short hermit started to tear up "season 7 happened and i was full of joy when i found out we were neighbors and then hobbit budies, i even made us a tunnel system so i could send him messages, we played tic tac toe and i let him win! but now, he went agaisnt my shop and teamed up with iskall" the blonde cried

"On his birthday i left him a present. Iskall did too but He liked iskall's more" grian smiled sadly "hey! I would gladly accept presents and messages!" Impulse said

"Ofcourse you'd say that, you're my friend!" Grian said wiping off his tears

"And now when i was working on my base which by the way i will find your hidden base" they chuckle "i saw his heart- well his base's heart dying so i fed it golden apples" grian explained

"Only to find them cuddled on his couch" he finally said breaking down

Impulse hugged his friend as grian fell asleep crying over mumbo jumbo

"Don't worry g, i won't let that spoon play and break your heart like that, i'll be with you till the end of the line" impulse whispered as grian smiled peacefully 

_____ flashback____

"hey g, i got you something" mumbo asked his friend from outside of hermitcraft "yeah? What is it? Grian asked flying to mumbo "well- congrats! You've been invited to hermitcraft season 6!" Mumbo exclaimed "that- i can't- oh- this is amazing thank you mumbo" grian said attaking mumbo with a hug "don't thank me, this is all your work!" The redstone genius said with a smile "what- what if they don't like me" grian nervously asked "of course they will!" Mumbo assured "what makes you so sure?" The builder asked 

"for starters they are kinda like i am, and if i love you, they will for sure like you" mumbo said "you- you love me?" Grian was amazed and also was blushing "y-yeah" mumbo bashingly said "aww mumbo i knew you love me!" Grian said as he chased him

"but what if they don't?" Grian panicked again "well if they do, i will be with you forever and ever and ever and ever" mumbo promised "no take backs!" Grian said as they played outside off hermitcraft for one last lime

____

"You said no take backs" grian said in his sleep

Impulse hugged grian tighter

"You said you'd be with me forever and ever and ever" the short man cried

"Grian, even if he goes away, even of he doesn't stay forever, i'm still here" impulse whispered which calmed the younger hermit down

Grian opened his eyes "even if i fill your base with my base?"

"What does that mean?" Impulse said breaking the hug

"Nothing" grian cheekishly said as he flew out of the other hermit's base

"Come back here you tiny man!" Impulse said as he chased him with his rockets and elytra

"You can't out fly me!" Grian exclaimed hitting a tree near by

"Grian! Are you okay?" Impulse helped but he still laughed

"Yeah didn't see the tree here" grian said laughing with his friend

Sometimes it was fun to forget about a certain mustached man and his affections for him

"Oh i wanna dance with somebody, i wanna feel the heat with somebody, yeah i wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me" grian sang dancing in the shower with a laughing impulse in the background

The two best friends repeat the chorus "with somebody who loves meeeeee" impulse ended "that was the best ending in my entire life" grian said, although they don't see each other because there is a door in the way they dance together 

They dance with someone who loves them

Impulse tries hard to make grian forget about mumbo 

Mumbo can stay with iskall

As grian finishes with the shower impulse uses it next, they enlargen the barge, refill the stocks and repeat, they sing and dance along, and they still build at each other's bases, after a few while renthedog and goodtimeswithscar join them in their crazy dancing and making grian forget about you know who

About a month later they recieved a mail from the admin saying

"You've been invited to the hermitball  
\- X" 

"G! Wanna be my date?" Impulse asked

"Ofcouse i will!" Grian asnwered as their theme played once again

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be seen as impulse/grian 
> 
> Anyone can make this longer! Just please credit me or tell me cause i wanna read it


End file.
